El valor de la amistad
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Si tenía que morir por ellos, no dudaría en hacerlo. ¿Quién era él para traicionarlos? ¿Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él? ¿Después de toda la confianza que habían depositado en él?


Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Cambiando de bando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Discilamer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

**EL VALOR DE LA AMISTAD**

* * *

Tropezaba una y otra vez mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo por aquella avenida. La gente a su alrededor eran simples borrones a los que dejaba atrás con rapidez y una sola disculpa por arrollarles.

Peter no sabía a dónde ir; su mente estaba en un completo caos, incapaz de centrarse o tranquilizarse lo suficiente para razonar todo lo que había pasado. Él solo quería huir y esconderse en una ratonera lo suficientemente profunda para que nadie le encontrase. Para que Él no le encontrase.

De repente, los ruidos de la ciudad desaparecieron y cuando, confuso, miró a su alrededor, quedó sorprendido. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni siquiera recordaba haberse aparecido.

Frente a él, un enorme ventanal mostraba la calidez de un hogar donde una joven pareja daba de comer a un pequeño bebé que se resistía a tomar aquella pasta asquerosa de dudosa procedencia. Peter sonrió sin darse cuenta; seguro que Lily había sido la que se había encargado de cocinar la comida de Harry esa noche. No le extrañaba que el pobre niño quisiera huir de allí lo más rápido posible: entre las habilidades de Lily no se encontraban las de la cocina.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, queriendo volver al agujero en el que se merecía estar. Sin embargo, sus pies le llevaron hasta la puerta. Permaneció allí varios minutos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por estar allí; debía marcharse. Ya era demasiado tarde, si Él le encontraba allí, le mataría. Y, aun así, sus nudillos llamaron a la puerta.

Fue James quien, entre risas, le abrió la puerta.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tard… —Se quedó completamente callado al ver su expresión—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—James… lo siento, no tenía opción. Yo… —Peter no dejaba de mirar fijamente el suelo. Sentía tanto odio hacia sí mismo en ese momento que no podía soportar mirar a su amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

—¿Qué dices? No estoy entendiendo nada.

Peter tragó saliva. Quizás si se lo decía, les diera tiempo a huir, quizás podría salvarlos. Pero entonces Él pensaría que le había mentido o, peor, que le había traicionado. Giró el rostro, intentando deshacer el enorme nudo que crecía una y otra vez en su pecho, vio por la ventana a Lily abrazando a Harry, el cual estaba completamente lleno de la comida que su madre le había preparado. Vio la sonrisa de Lily y cómo Harry reía; casi podía escuchar la risa de aquel niño.

Recordó cuando tenía once años y se encontró con ella, cómo le ayudó aquel día a huir de la Señora Norris. Recordó cuando se hizo amigo de James. Recordó el nacimiento de Harry.

Todos aquellos recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza junto con las palabras que Él le había dicho.

Y, de repente, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sintió cómo su mente se aclaraba poco a poco. Había sido una rata al delatar a sus amigos, pero aún no era demasiado tarde. Si se daba prisa, podría ponerlos a salvo. Les debía mucho y, por encima de todo, eran sus amigos. Si tenía que morir por ellos, no dudaría en hacerlo. ¿Quién era él para traicionarlos? ¿Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él? ¿Después de toda la confianza que habían depositado en él?

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y miró a James, quien tenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—James, de verdad que lo siento y, cuando todo esto termine, mereceré que me odiéis, pero ahora mismo tenemos que marcharnos. —Mientras decía esto entró en la casa.

—Peter, ¿qué pasa? —James le seguía alarmado.

—Os he delatado. Le dije dónde podía encontraros y no tardará en llegar. Tenemos que irnos. Fui estúpido, estaba asustado y quería seguir viviendo. No debí hacerlo, lo sé. Y por eso lo voy a solucionar. Os voy a poner a salvo, pero tenemos que movernos. ¡Ahora!

Lily y James, sin apenas hacer preguntas, empacaron todo lo que creyeron necesario.

—Será más rápido si viajamos por la red Flu —dijo Lily.

—No. Él tiene demasiados espías, podría saber a dónde os dirigís de esa forma.

Peter se acercó rápidamente a ellos; con el pequeño Harry en brazos, se lo entregó a James y los abrazó.

Juntos se desaparecieron lejos de allí. Lejos de Londres.

Sin embargo, Peter sabía que aún no estaban a salvo, que Él los rastrearía por todo el mundo con tal de encontrarlos. Solo quedaba la opción de darle una pista falsa.

Les dijo que iría a por reservas para que pudieran resistir un tiempo. Sin embargo, fue a un lugar muy distinto: a buscar a Dumbledore.

Le pidió que fuera a ver a sus amigos cuando fuera oportuno, cuando todo estuviera calmado. Tras todo eso, le borró los recuerdos y se los modificó.

Peter se apareció en la casa de los Potter. La puerta estaba arrancada, pero sabía que Él seguía todavía allí, lo notaba en los huesos. Sintió las ganas de correr, de huir y esconderse en cualquier sitio. De poner miles de kilómetro entre ellos, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, no sabía exactamente el qué. Sabía que había algo importante que tenía que hacer. No lo recordaba, pero la sensación estaba allí.

Entró lentamente, rezando por que se hubiera ido, aunque sabía que no era así. Y le encontró, ni siquiera se había movido de la entrada.

—No están aquí. —Su voz llenó la sala, retumbando en cada pared y calando hondo en el cuerpo de Peter, que comenzó a temblar—. Me mentiste.

No era necesario nada más. Pronto sintió como si millones de cuchillas intentaran salir desde su interior sin éxito. Quería arrancarse la piel a tiras y abrirse en canal para sacarlas, pero estaba paralizado, sentía el suelo frío. No recordaba haberse caído.

Y, entre todo aquel dolor, sintió su presencia entrando como una serpiente, arrastrándose en su mente. Buscando, lentamente, la ubicación de sus amigos. Intentó resistirse. Tenía que protegerlos, pero el dolor le debilitaba. No quería seguir sintiendo aquello. Sentía que los huesos se estaban rompiendo, uno por uno.

Entonces, solo hubo calma, al menos el tiempo suficiente mientras veía la varita ante sus ojos, y el resplandor verde lo llenaba todo.

Verde. Como los ojos de Lily. Como los de Harry.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Sé que no es "exactamente" un cambio de bando _per se._ Pero sí que lo es en cierto modo puesto que Peter, en vez de estar en el bando de los mortífagos al ayudar a Voldemort, está en el bando de Harry al traicionarlo.

Además quiero darle las gracias a **Miss Lefroy** por betearme la historia y darme su opinión. ¡Si es que es un amor!

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
